Que hubiera pasado si
by Roxas X Sawada
Summary: este es un final distinto del target 292. Porque así debieron de ocurrir las cosas


**Olas a todos este es mi segundo fic sobre KHR espero que lo disfruten, la idea de este fic se me ocurrio mientras estaba jugando play XD, siempre crei de que si Tsuna hubira leido la nota de Enma todo seria distintos.**

**Puede contener spolier o_O? kisas el puro principio XD.**

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**

* * *

**

Se supone que debo odiarlo, quizás pensando en las múltiples formas de poder vengarme y hacerle sentir el mismo miedo, frustración, rabia e impotencia que yo una vez experimente. Y todo, por el simple hecho de que tu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, el Decimo Vongola, quien heredo la voluntad de Vongola Primo, aquel hombre que una vez traiciono a mi familia y que por tus venas corre la misma sangre. Pero por mas que lo intente no puedo odiarte, somos tan similares en muchos sentidos, viéndote incluso como a un igual, cuando me dijiste que me considerabas tu amigo y que sin la ceremonia de sucesión, es genial que nos hubiéramos conocido, esas simples palabras isieron que cambiara todo, creando un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mi, quizás tu eras distinto a las demás personas de la mafia, nunca espere llegar a sentir esto y menos hacia la persona que supuestamente debo considerar mi enemigo. Quiero confiar, creer en ti, pero tengo miedo a que me traiciones. En cuanto pronuncias mi nombre salgo de mis pensamientos.

-Tsu-kun esta listo el baño.

-¿Por que no vas tu Enma?

-No, ve tú.

-Esta bien.

En cuanto sales busco mi celular dentro de mi mochila.

-¿ Adelheid?

-¿Que sucede Enma?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor, no creo que Tsuna-kun sea una mala persona.

-Entiendo, porque no lo pruebas. No le diré nada a los demás.

-Gracias, adiós - en eso saco una hoja y un lápiz para dejarte una nota.

_Para Tsuna-kun:_

_En estos momentos estoy siendo amenazado_

_por el grupo de mafia que derroto a la familia Giegue_

_y esta tratando de interferir en la ceremonia de sucesión Vongola._

_Tengo planeado ir a la fábrica,_

_Me dijeron que al medio día, por favor ayúdame._

_Kozato Enma._

_Debe ser pasad_a la media noche, tus ronquidos me delatan que ya estas dormido, el momento perfecto para irme, no sin antes dejarte la nota sobre tu escritorio. Al salir lamentablemente me encuentro con tu guardián de la tormenta.

-¿Quien anda hay?, Oh eres tu, no deberías estar con el Decimo.

-Olvide todos mis útiles, debo ir a buscarlos a la casa de huéspedes.

-¡Todos! serás idiota.

-Lo siento - después de eso me marcho.

-Lo sabia, el único que puede cuidar del Decimo las 24 horas del día soy yo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo asta que.

-Tsuna levántate, ya es tarde - grita Lambo saltando sobre Tsuna.

-Es un bello día - dice I-pin abriendo la ventana, causando que el viento vuele la nota de Enma al basurero.

-¿Donde esta Enma?

-Debe estar en el baño - dice I-pin.

-Si, en el baño - dice Lambo.

Al terminar de vestirse, Tsuna baja de desayunar.

-Reborn haz visto a Enma.

-Creo que se fue durante la noche.

-Ya veo.

-Cambia esa cara Dame-Tsuna - dándole una patada en el estomago - Ahora apresúrate si no quieres llegar tarde.

-Itai Rebron eso dolió.

-Cállate - apuntándolo con una pistola en la frente - y te dije que te apuraras.

-Hiii...ya me voy.

-Que te vaya bien Tsu-kun.

Tsuna sale corriendo antes de que a Reborn se le ocurra dispararle y no dudaba de que fuera capaz, pero al salir tan apurado se tropieza golpeándose la nariz con la puerta, por suerte a la entrada de la casa se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos para ayudarlo.

-Buenos días Decimo - ayudándolo a levantarse - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Yo Tsuna.

-Gokudera-kun Yamamoto, buenos días - mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que te paso Tsuna?

-Solo tropecé, eso es todo.

-Le duele mucho Decimo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Gokudera-kun.

-Hahaha de seguro te estabas divirtiendo con el pequeñín.

-Idiota no vez que el Decimo se lastimo.

Así comenzaba una cotidiana mañana para Tsuna, escuchando los insultos por parte de Gokudera hacia Yamamoto y los consejos que le daba para ser un mejor guardián, Yamamoto solo reía diciendo que el juego de mafia rol era muy divertido y por su parte, Tsuna, trataba de calmar a un histérico guardián de la tormenta para que no volara todo a su alrededor y de paso a Yamamoto.

-Estos días han estado muy tranquilos - dijo Yamamoto.

-Es verdad, desde que volvimos del futuro, todo a estado muy tranquilo - dijo Tsuna

-Todo es gracias a usted Decimo.

-Cierto, después de todo, Tsuna fue el que derroto a Byakuran.

-Usted es grandioso Decimo.

-No es para tanto - sonrojándose - además fue gracias a la ayuda de todos, asta Hibari-san nos ayudo.

-Es lo mínimo que debe hacer como guardián, era su deber - dijo molesto Gokudera.

-Ahora que recuerdo asta Varia nos ayudo.

-Si, pero el Xanxus del futuro se veía mas civilizado que el de esta época - dijo Tsuna.

-Hahaha eso es cierto.

-Tsk... Estupido maniático del béisbol.

Hay empezaba otra discusión por parte de los guardianes, bueno solo Gokudera era quien alegaba, pero esta vez Tsuna estaba perdido en sus pensamiento que nos les prestaba atención_."Que será este presentimiento, no logro entenderlo, debo estar un poco paranoico por todo lo que a pasado, lo mejor será olvidarlo, o será que Reborn tendrá un nuevo entretenimiento espartano, porque a mi, cálmate Tsuna de seguro no es nada y solo es tu imaginación"._

-¿Sucede algo Decimo?

-Haz estado muy callado Tsuna.

-Creo que estoy un poco cansado - soltando un suspiro.

-No se preocupe Decimo, quiere que lo cargue.

-No hace falta Gokudera-kun.

-Entonces quieres que yo te lleve Tsuna - dijo Yamamoto rodeando su brazo por el cuello de Tsuna.

-Estoy bien - dijo nervioso y con un leve sonrojo - además ya llegamos - señalando la Secundaria Namimori.

-Que lastima, será para la próxima - mostrándole una gran sonrisa a Tsuna.

-Hey idiota, que crees que le haces al Decimo.

-Yo nada.

-Seguro - dijo irónica - el único que puede cuidar del Decimo, es su fiel mano derecha, ni tu, ni el idiota de Enma son aptos para ese trabajo.

-Y Enma ¿Por que? - dice Yamamoto.

-Porque el estupido se fue durante la noche, dejando solo al Decimo.

-No es para tanto Gokudera, de seguro Enma tubo que hacer algo importante.

-¿Que es mas importante que el Decimo?

-Enma... - susurra Tsuna.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto desde ayer, un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodero se Tsuna, necesitaba verlo, asegurarse de que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. Jamás se perdonaría que por su culpa a Enma le asieran daño, ya que por todo el tema de la sucesión, habían familias quienes se oponían que estaban dispuestas a acabar con su vida y si se enteraban de que Enma es cercano a el, de seguro su vida podría correr peligro. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso, estaba empezando a temblar con solo pensar en esa posibilidad, ahora más que nunca necesitaba tener a Enma cerca suyo, solo para comprobar que se encontraba a salvo. Hace tan poco que lo conoce, pero sin pensar en el tiempo, Enma se volvió una persona igual de importante, como si fuera de su misma familia. Tenían tantas cosa en común, quizás la mas significativa era que ambos eran unos torpes pero con grandes amigos por quienes darían sus vidas si fuera necesario.

Al fin lo entendió, era su súper intuición la que le advertía de algo, tanto tiempo confiando en ella, que mas de una vez le salvo la vida, ahora la ignoraba, por suerte ya sabia lo que debía hacer.

-Debo irme, lo siento Gokudera-kun Yamamoto - empezando a correr.

-¿A donde vas Tsuna?

-Decimo espérenos - pero Tsuna no los escucho y en menos de un minuto ya tenia puestos sus X Gloves y pasado a modo híper para salir volando del lugar.

Por otro lado, un pelirrojo se encontraba en la fábrica abandonada, sentado en una de los escombros esperando la llegada de Tsuna.

-Tsuna-kun... ¿Por que no llegas? - Enma estaba impaciente - por favor. _"¿Que hora será?, debería verla en mi celular, pero y si ya son las doce, rayos no logro ver a Tsuna-kun por ningún lado, que hago si no llega, debo calmarme confió en Tsuna-kun se que el vendrá y no me defraudara. Aunque de todos modos tengo que saber que hora es"._

-Soy un idiota...realmente que soy idiota - el celular de Enma ya marcaba las doce del día.

Ahora lo entendía, por las malas, pero lo entendía, los Vongola son así, un grupo de traidores que no les importa nada más que su propio beneficio, como pudo confiar en el, pensar que Tsuna era distinto fue una estupidez de su parte. Estaba decepcionado y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue abrazar sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro en ellas. Así se quedo unos minutos, a lo lejos creyó oír su nombre, levanto la vista pero al no ver a nadie a su alrededor volvió a agachar su mirada.

-Enma ¿Donde estas?...Enma - eso si lo escucho claramente, pero no podía saber de donde y quien lo llamaba - ¡ENMA! - miro hacia el cielo encontrándose con Tsuna, estaba volando y mirando en todas dirección tratando de encontrarlo.

-Mierda, no lo veo, Enma ¿Donde es... - logro verlo y de inmediato va donde el. Al tocar el suelo sale del modo híper empezando a correr en dirección a Enma.

-Tsuna-kun ¿Eres tu? - no podía creerlo, Tsuna estaba frente suyo.

-Claro que soy yo...te estuve buscando por todas partes...me alegra que estés bien - soltando un suspiro.

-¿Por todas partes?, acaso no leíste la nota.

-¿Que nota?

Ante esto se sorprendió, de inmediato se pudo dar cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era el estado en que se encontraba Tsuna, tenia unas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo y la respiración entre cortada, lo que evidenciaba que había estado corriendo, y la segunda era que sin haber leído la nota, Tsuna había salido en su búsqueda, Tsuna de verdad se preocupaba por el.

-Tsuna-kun - abrazan a Tsuna lo mas fuerte que podía - Yo... - no pudo terminar, tenia un nudo en la garganta y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, dije algo malo Enma - correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Es solo que yo...de verdad lo siento Tsuna-kun - aferrándose más a Tsuna, de cierta manera para asegurarse que todo esto no fuera una ilusión.

-¿Por que te disculpas? - separándose un poco para secarle las lagrimas.

-Tsuna-kun - mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - gracias - abrazando nuevamente a Tsuna, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

A Tsuna le pareció raro el comportamiento de Enma, pero no le tomo importancia.

-De nada - abrazándolo también.

Quizás no podía asegurar lo que vendría en un futuro o lo que esta acción pudiera conllevar, no le importaba, ya que en este momento estaba con la persona que mas apreciaba, que sin duda alguna era su mejor amigo y podría apostar su vida en ello.

* * *

**Y viviron felices por siempre fin ok no XD**

**Espero que es hay gustado, hubiera sido muy ovio hacer que Tsuna leyera la nota y no tendria gracia, cuando me lei el target 292 ( con el que me base para hacer el fic) casi me pongo a llorar al ver a Enma todo solito T^T me dio muxa pena.**

**Cualquier reclamo duda critica son Bien resividas XD**


End file.
